Love from the House of the Golden Flower
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Glorfindel/Harry. Glorfindel of Gondolin, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, is in love with the youngest child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Harry is completely oblivious.
1. Target Practice

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Rating: M**

**Warnings**: Sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Glorfindel/Harry. Glorfindel of Gondolin, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, has fallen in love with the youngest child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Harry is completely oblivious.

**Author's Note**: Elrond and Celebrian had three children in canon LoTR. Elrohir and Elladan were born T.A. 130; Arwen was born T.A. 241. Harry is their youngest child in this, born T.A. 550. This means he is 55 years old. Keep in mind that Glorfindel is thousands of years old, though he died in the First Age and was reincarnated in Valinor. He returned to Middle Earth around Second Age 1600.

**Elvish life cycle**: Elves may hit puberty anywhere from 50 to 100 years old, though they gain their full height at 50.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 1: Target Practice_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

Harry strung his bow quickly, then let the arrow fly.

It hit a little left of the bulls-eye.

The green-eyed Elf frowned and reached back to pluck another arrow from his quiver.

"You are improving," a musical voice called from behind him.

Harry jumped.

"Glorfindel!" the smaller Elf reprimanded. "You scared me."

"I am sorry for startling you, but you should be more aware of your surroundings," the golden-haired elf-lord replied.

Harry pouted adorably, knowing that Glorfindel was right.

Glorfindel averted his grey eyes from those full lips, refusing to torture himself with thoughts of what he could not have.

"Will you help me?" Harry asked. "I keep hitting left of where I aim."

The older Elf nodded.

"Show me," he requested.

Harry smiled brightly, glad to spend some time with his friend. Glorfindel had not be around much of late. Though the green-eyed Elfling knew the elf-lord was always very busy, reassuring himself of that did not make the hurt or loneliness go away.

So he turned to face the target once again, stringing the bow quickly.

"Your right arm is too tense," Glorfindel commented. "Relax a bit. The bow is not going anywhere."

Harry tried to follow instructions, finding it hard to relax with grey eyes gazing upon him so intently.

Glorfindel was so perfect at everything, it was hard for Harry to train in his presence.

"Harry," Glorfindel sighed as the lithe form only grew tenser.

"I am sorry," the Elf whispered. "I…you are watching me."

"And others will be watching you in battle," the blonde pointed out. "You need to keep a clear mind."

Harry's face fell.

"I am not too good at that," he admitted. "If I know someone is looking, it makes me nervous."

"Let me try something?" Glorfindel requested.

Harry nodded, willing to try anything to get over his nervousness. He wished to help defend Rivendell alongside his older brothers. Elladan and Elrohir were so brave and strong, it was impossible not to look up to them.

But he wanted to start help protecting, rather than be protected all the time.

Glorfindel stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist. The Elfling immediately relaxed into the warm embrace.

"Mm, not that I am complaining, but how are hugs going to help?" Harry asked curiously.

"You are relaxed now, are you not?" Glorfindel murmured softly in silky black hair, discreetly inhaling the sweet scent.

"But if you are in battle with me, you will be too busy making sure I am not fighting to hug me," the Elfling teased, all to aware of the elf-lord's overprotectiveness where he is concerned.

Glorfindel huffed in response, just holding that slim waist tighter.

"Aim and fire," he instructed softly.

Harry straightened, and did as his friend bid.

The arrow struck true.

The Elfling bounced up and down on his heels in excitement, innocently rubbing against Glorfindel.

The blonde quickly stepped back, and Harry turned to throw his arms around the broad chest.

"You always help me," he murmured softly. "Thank you! I have been practicing all morning, and that was the first time I hit the bulls-eye."

Glorfindel reached up a hand to lightly stroke through that silky hair, while his other rested gently upon that slim back.

"Now you just have to practice some more until you always shoot with the same accuracy," the blonde stated.

Harry groaned, nuzzling his face into the hard chest.

"I shall never be as good as you," he told his friend confidently. "Not if I practice every day for a thousand years."

"I am more than a thousand years older than you," Glorfindel pointed out, inwardly cursing that fact.

Big green eyes gazed up at him innocently.

"Not in three thousand years, then," Harry persisted.

Glorfindel just smiled fondly at the Elfing.

"You have much time yet, my petite," the blonde stated.

Harry just pouted.

"They do not wish for me to fight," he confided. "Ada and naneth, I mean. And Elladan and Elrohir. Even Arwen. They treat me like a baby."

"You are very young," Glorfindel said.

He constantly reminded himself of that fact; why not remind Harry as well?

"I am fully grown," Harry contradicted.

"In height only," the blonde stated. "You still have quite a bit of growing up to do otherwise, my petite."

That full lower lip stuck out in an innocently delicious pout.

"I am not that little," the green-eyed sprite sulked.

Glorfindel resisted the urge to capture that lip between his own.

"Your family does not agree with you," the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower pointed out.

Harry sighed, releasing Glorfindel from his friendly embrace.

The taller Elf missed his warmth immediately.

"Well, then I better practice to become a better warrior so they begin to see just how grown up I really am," Harry said determinedly, letting another arrow fly.

It went a smidge left of the bulls-eye.

Harry pouted.

Glorfindel laughed, leaving his little Elfling to his practice.

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: All right, so instead of making this a really long oneshot, it will have a couple chapters of about 1,000 words each, I think. Let me know what you think about my innocent Harry and guiltily attracted Glorfindel…


	2. Confusing Discussions

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 2: Confusing Discussions_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_A few months later…_

"Come in," Glorfindel called when he heard someone knocking on the door of his chambers.

"Glorfindel?" Harry whispered uncertainly after he slipped into the room. "I…"

The green-eyed Elfling trailed off unsurely, twisting his hands together.

Glorfindel looked up from the maps he was going over to see tear tracks on that beautiful pale face.

"Harry," he started, standing up. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt? What is the matter?"

He strode over to the youth, gently brushing the tears from his beautiful green eyes.

Harry laughed nervously, and then still more tears fell.

"What have I done wrong to make you not like me anymore?" he asked in a small voice, looking up at Glorfindel with those innocent emerald eyes.

"You have done nothing wrong, and I like you just fine," Glorfindel reassured, pulling that small body into a hug, not wanting to see the sadness on those beautiful features.

And it was the truth. Harry had not done anything wrong. The problem was that Glorfindel more than liked him.

He loved him.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Harry mumbled into that broad chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the older Elf. "I am always so alone."

"I have just been very busy," the golden-haired Elf answered guiltily, knowing that he had purposefully taken more work upon himself so he would not have to deal with his feelings for the gorgeous Elfling. "And you are not alone."

"Yes, I am!" the youth replied, pulling away from the embrace and turning his back on Glorfindel. "You are always busy. And ada and naneth are always busy. Elladan and Elrohir are away being Rangers, and Arwen only wants me hanging around so much. The only person who will talk to me these days is Erestor, and I do not understand half the things that come out of his mouth."

Glorfindel's heart dropped at the pain and loneliness he heard in his little love's voice. Pain and loneliness that he had caused, because he was too selfish to be near Harry without ruining that precious innocence.

"I love you, my petite," Glorfindel admitted, the words just slipping out.

Harry turned and threw his arms around his neck with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, I love you too!" the Elfling replied. "You are my very best friend. I have missed you so much these past few months."

Glorfindel's heart, which had warmed when Harry had reciprocated his love, fell heavily to his stomach.

What had he expected? He knew Harry was innocent in all matters of the heart. Of course the little Elfling would assume that Glorfindel loved him as a friend, rather than a lover.

"I have missed you as well," the golden-haired Elf managed to get out through his pain.

It was the truth, after all. He missed Harry even when Harry was in the room with him.

Harry pulled back from where his head was nuzzling into Glorfindel's chest to give him a beaming smile.

"Can we sit together and talk?" Harry asked. "I mean…if you are not too busy?"

"I am never too busy for you, my petite," Glorfindel answered, breaking their embrace once again to sit on his lounge. "Did you want to talk about something in particular or just spend some time together?"

"S-something in particular," the Elfling admitted before sitting on Glorfindel's lap, wrapping him in another warm embrace.

And Glorfindel was once again reminded why it was so hard to spend time with Harry. The little Elfling was so innocent and so tactile, always hugging and kissing and rubbing, and Glorfindel had to constantly push back his not-so-innocent responses.

"Naracion is my tutor," Harry began.

Glorfindel knew this, so he simply nodded, running one hand through that silky raven hair. Sometimes it took a while for Harry to get to what he really wished to talk about, and the blond Elf learned just to wait him out.

"He…he told me that he was to tutor me in…everything," Harry continued.

"Yes," Glorfindel nodded. "Naracion is responsible for teaching you all the basic subjects."

Harry twisted his fingers in Glorfindel's tunic. He was holding on so tightly that his fingers were going white.

"I…you must listen to me before you do anything," Harry stated. "Promise me."

Glorfindel had a feeling that he would not like whatever Harry was saying.

"I promise, my petite," he stated simply, because he knew the little Elfling in his lap would not continue else wise.

"Elladan told me once that I was very pretty, and that I was to tell him if anyone ever tried to touch me in a way that made me uncomfortable. He said he would…castate them?" Harry asked uncertainly. "He sounded very angry."

"Castrate," Glorfindel corrected, not liking where this was going.

"We were working on making salves today, and I spilled a lot down my front and needed to take a bath," Harry stated. "Naracion…he came into the bathing chambers. He did not touch me, but he…he looked at me strangely."

"Strangely?" Glorfindel prompted, pushing his rage down. Maybe he had misunderstood…

"Like…like Elladan and Elrohir look at food after they return from Ranger duties after a long time. I asked him to leave, and he told me that he was to teach me everything. He started walking towards where I was in the bath, but one of the servants came in with towels and he left quickly," the little Elfling said quickly, refusing to look Glorfindel in the eye.

"Harry," the blonde Elf started, and he gently tilted those eyes up to meet his own when Harry still did not look at him. "I am very glad that you told me this. Naracion was out of bounds, and he will be removed as your tutor."

"But…he did not do anything," the little Elfling replied uncertainly. "I…am sure I am just being silly."

"It is not silly if anyone _ever_ makes you uncomfortable in any way," Glorfindel growled, and then calmed himself when he saw Harry upset at his anger. "He is lucky that I do not kill him."

"But…" Harry began, and then cut himself off.

"But...?" Glorfindel prompted.

"You…you look at me like that, sometimes… but better," Harry whispered with a blush. "It…does not make me uncomfortable when you do it because I trust you. It just…makes me feel warm."

Glorfindel closed his eyes. Harry did not know what he was saying. Naracion's vile lust had confused him.

"I would never touch you in an inappropriate manner," he told the Elfling seriously.

"But what if I want you to touch me?" Harry asked. "I like it when we hug or when you smell my hair when you think I will not notice."

"That is not what I am talking about, my petite," Glorfindel sighed. "Has your ada not explained..?"

"Oh," the little Elfling blushed. "There was this talk about stallions and mares and where the foals come from, but I was a bit confused. Ada said that when I love someone very much, that I will marry them like he married naneth, and we will live together and have children made from our love."

"That is true," Glorfindel stated, inwardly cursing Lord Elrond for not explaining better. "But you cannot make love until you are married. It is inappropriate."

"But…I love you and we touch. That is not making love?" Harry asked curiously.

"No…" the blonde Elf contradicted. "Making love is a much different kind of touching."

Harry hummed in acknowledgment, visibly thinking about what he just learned.

"So if we got married it would be appropriate to do this different kind of touching because we love each other? And I would get to live with you?" Harry questioned.

"Harry…" Glorfindel sighed. "You do not know what you are asking."

"I am not a child!" Harry pouted petulantly. "And if we were married you would always be here, and you could not ignore me, and I would not have to be alone all the time."

"I will always be here for you," the older Elf replied. "And I will make more time for you in the future. You can always come to me if you are feeling alone."

"But…you want to marry me so you can touch me and it will be appropriate?" Harry asked innocently, those big emerald eyes drawing him in.

Glorfindel was not sure how to answer.

He decided to tell the truth.

"I want to marry you because I love you like your ada and naneth love each other," the elf-lord answered.

"I love you, too," Harry smiled. "And I want you to have whatever you want. So we should get married!"

"Oh, Harry," Glorfindel whispered, burying his face in that silky hair. "You need to want it, too. You will understand when you are a bit older."

"I want to understand now," his love pleaded. "And I want you to be happy."

Glorfindel pulled back to tell Harry that he made him happy just by being near him, but his words were cut off by smooth, warm lips.

Harry pulled back from the chaste peck with a confused frown, and then he leaned up to touch his lips to Glorfindel's again. The blonde Elf groaned and opened his mouth, unable to resist the innocent, unknowing kisses.

When Glorfindel swept his tongue across the seam of Harry's closed lips, the Elfling pulled back with a scrunched up face.

"Wet," he murmured in a slightly disgusted tone.

That snapped Glorfindel out of his haze. Harry truly had no idea what he was doing to him.

"I love you, my petite," Glorfindel whispered, standing up and gently setting Harry on his feet. "And this is why I am saying that we cannot do this. You are too young, and you do not understand quite how much I want this. I will take care of Naracion, and I will always be your friend, but no more talk of marriage or attempts at kissing until you understand what you are doing."

Harry looked up at him seriously, and nodded.

Glorfindel sighed, lips still tingling from those innocent kisses. He was grateful that his little petite did not push him – he did not know if he had the will to resist.

Glorfindel went over to pull out his chess set. That was a nice, innocent pastime that would allow him to put some space between himself and Harry, while still spending time with the lonely Elfling.

As his back was facing Harry, he missed the look of determination that passed over those pretty features.

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Reviewer Responses**: If you logged in and signed your review, I sent you back a response personally.

Otherwise:  
**  
****Jane** – I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. I try to keep my stories as original as possible, and I could not do that if I tried to copy Tolkien – so I don't try. Besides, there are already many stories out there – both good and bad - that follow the LoTR plot. Thanks for the review! ^_^


	3. The Stallions and the Mares

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 3: The Stallions and the Mares_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_The next afternoon…_

"Erestor!" Harry shouted, running into the office of the chief counsellor.

"Harry," Erestor sighed, setting aside some papers. "Please, what have I said about running in the hallways?"

"Not to do it?" Harry pouted, staring at him innocently with those big green eyes.

"And what were you doing?" the chief counsellor prompted, just managing to hold his stern resolve.

"Running in the hallways?" the Elfling sighed. "I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"As always," Erestor muttered, crumbling at the trembling lower lip and threatening tears.

"You are the best!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing over to Erestor to plop down in his lap and give him a hug. "The best chief counsellor in the whole of Middle Earth."

"What do you need now, little one?" Erestor asked, amused.

Harry sighed.

"I need advice," he stated seriously.

"You have to tell me what is wrong before I can give you advice," the older Elf pointed out when Harry did not continue.

"When I was in the bath, Naracion looked at me like I was food," Harry told him. "And I told Glorfindel. And he got angry. And he tried to explain the differences between appropriate and inappropriate touching. And…"

"Breathe," Erestor suggested. "You told _Glorfindel_ that Naracion looked at you like you were food?"

"Well, Elladan and Elrohir are away on Ranger duties, and ada has been very busy lately," Harry explained. "Besides, Glorfindel is very wise, and he always say I can talk to him about anything."

"Harry…" the older Elf sighed. "You would have been better telling Lord Elrond."

"Why?" the little Elfing asked curiously.

"Because Naracion is probably dead by now," Erestor muttered to himself.

Harry laughed at him.

"Glorfindel is much too level-headed to do such a thing. Naracion only looked at me strangely," the green-eyed youth pointed out.

"No matter how level-headed and calm Glorfindel usually is, he worships at the altar of your innocence…" Erestor trailed off, realizing that he probably should not have said that.

"Worships at the altar of my innocence?" Harry repeated, confused. "Is this why he stopped kissing me last night?"

"You _kissed_ him?" the chief counsellor asked. "And he pushed you away?"

"Well…" Harry trailed off. "I kissed him, because I want him to be happy, but then he tried to put his tongue in my mouth. I did not like that much. It was wet."

Erestor felt like banging his head against the nearest wall.

"It was _wet_?" he questioned. "You kissed Glorfindel of Gondolin, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, and all you can say is 'It was wet'?"

"Umm…yes?" Harry offered, staring up at him with those innocent emerald eyes.

"I pity him, once you truly understand what you can do to a male," Erestor muttered, then sighed.

"What can I do?" the little Elfling asked, shifting in his lap to straddle him face-to-face.

"Things that you are too young to understand," the chief counsellor stated, pushing down his own inappropriate reaction at the squirming.

He did not want Glorfindel to kill _him_, after all.

"Did Lord Elrond not explain to you about the stallions and the mares?" Erestor questioned.

"He tried, but it was confusing," Harry admitted. "He said Glorfindel would demonstrate when the time was right."

Erestor spluttered.

"_Lord Elrond_ told you that Glorfindel would demonstrate to you about the stallions and the mares?" Erestor questioned incredulously.

"Well…no," Harry admitted. "He muttered it to himself. Why do people always mutter to themselves when they try to explain things to me? I am an Elf, you know; I can hear you perfectly fine even if you are whispering."

"I think we forget that sometimes," Erestor muttered to himself.

"See…" Harry pointed out. "Muttering. I can hear you."

Erestor sighed, not denying it.

"So you kissed Glorfindel, and it was wet, and then what..?" he prompted.

"And then we played chess. Glorfindel won, as usual," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You played _chess_?" Erestor asked, disbelieving.

"And Glorfindel won," the little Elfling repeated.

"And Glorfindel won," Erestor sighed. "Harry…perhaps I should explain to you about the stallions and the mares."

"Please do!" Harry replied, excitedly bouncing up and down in his lap.

"Harry!" the chief counsellor said sharply, putting his hands on those squirming hips to hold him still. "Perhaps it would be best if you sat in another chair for this discussion?"

"Why?" the little Elfling asked, lower lip trembling as it pouted. "You are comfortable and warm. I do not wish to sit in a cold, hard chair."

"We have spoiled you," the chief counsellor sighed. "All right, about the stallions and the mares…how much do you know?"

"Well, when a stallion loves a mare very much, he will ask the mare to marry him. Then, they will live together and touch appropriately, making love. Making love also makes babies," Harry said seriously. "But I do not know what this appropriate touching _is_! No one will explain it to me."

Erestor stared at the innocent little Elfling blankly. Lord Elrond was more overprotective than even he imagined…

"Erestor?" Harry questioned. "I love Glorfindel, and I would like to live with him, I think. How do I touch him appropriately to make love and babies?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

He had a feeling it was going to be a very long discussion…

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Sorry, no Glorfindel in this chapter. But I could not resist some Erestor/Harry interaction…Besides, Harry needs someone to explain the stallions and the mares to him for real…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


	4. The Talk

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 4: The Talk_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Where we last left off…_

"Harry," Erestor started. "First we have to talk about the different kinds of love_._"

"There are different kinds of love?" the little Elfling questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Yes. There is the love you have for your family and friends, and then the love you have for someone you want to marry," the chief counsellor stated. "Though they are both strong, they are different."

"Different how? I thought love was love…" Harry asked.

Erestor sighed.

"All right, I will have to use examples, I suppose," the older Elf stated. "Now, think about how you feel about your ada, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen, even myself…you would say you love all of us, right?'

Harry nodded.

"Think about the way you love Glorfindel. It is not the same way you feel about your family, is it?" Erestor prompted.

The little Elfling looked at him blankly.

"But…Glorfindel is my family," he replied. "And I love him just the same."

Erestor could feel a headache building.

"So you would kiss Elladan the way you kissed Glorfindel last night?" the older Elf asked.

Harry scrunched his little nose up cutely as he thought.

"Well, I kissed Glorfindel because that was what he wanted, and I wanted him to have what he wanted so he would be happy, because I love him. So I suppose if Elladan wanted to kiss me, and it would make him happy, I would…no, I do not think I would kiss him. Elladan is my brother. Brothers should not touch like that," the little Elfling stated thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Erestor approved. "So when you want to think about the difference between appropriate and inappropriate touching, think about the differences between what you would let Glorfindel do, and what you would let Elladan do. Brotherly touching – hugs, chaste kisses, cuddling – is usually acceptable. If someone touches you in a way that you would only want Glorfindel to, then it is not appropriate."

"So it is not appropriate for Glorfindel to touch me that way, either?" Harry asked, confused.

"Once you are married, it will be appropriate," the chief counsellor stated.

"You think Glorfindel and I will marry one day?" the little Elfling asked, green eyes wide and excited.

"You wish to marry Glorfindel, do you not?" Erestor asked.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in Erestor's lap once again. "He will be my stallion and I shall be his mare and we shall live together and touch appropriately and have many, many foals."

The chief counsellor silenced him with a look and stilled his bouncing with a tight grip on that slim waist.

"Well, you always get what you want, so I suppose you and Glorfindel will indeed be getting married one day," Erestor replied. "Not that he can ever say 'no' to anything you ask when you look at him with those big green eyes…"

"You are muttering again," Harry pointed out helpfully.

"Now that you know the difference between different types of love…" Erestor began.

"The kind I feel for Elladan and the kind I feel for Glorfindel," the little Elfling interrupted proudly.

"Yes, so what I am going to tell you about the kind of touching that creates babies can only be done with Glorfindel after you are married," the older Elf stated seriously. "You have to promise me, otherwise I cannot tell you…"

"I promise, Erestor. Only with Glorfindel!" the innocent youth swore solemnly. "Besides, I do not think Glorfindel would like it if I made babies with anybody else."

"Understatement of the millenium…" Erestor muttered. "I would hate to be the Elf that got you pregnant…We do have the saying 'Glorfindel and the balrog' for a reason…"

"Muttering again," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, now that you have promised, I can explain the stallions and the mares to you," the chief counsellor admitted. "You have to listen carefully, and tell me if there is anything you do not understand."

Harry nodded seriously.

"Now, as you grow up a bit, your body will change and you will have certain…needs," Erestor began, wincing at the incomprehending look in those large emerald eyes.

"Needs?" Harry asked. "Like eating and drinking and sleeping?"

"Not…quite so essential," the older Elf admitted. "More like wants…"

"Like cake?" the little Elfling asked innocently. "Or strawberries?"

"I…suppose so," Erestor caved. "Except, instead of food, you want a special kind of touch."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "Like hugs and snuggles and kisses! But Glorfindel already gives me those if I ask, and there are not any new babies around…Are there?"

The last bit was said suspiciously, as if Harry thought Erestor stole his babies out of thin air as they miraculously appeared after a bit of hugging…

"No, no babies," Erestor reassured. "Believe me, you will know."

"I will?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, because the babies will be made inside of you," the advisor explained carefully. "And they will grow inside of you for a full four seasons before being ready to meet the rest of the world…"

"_Inside_ of me?" was the incredulous response. "How do they get _there_?"

"Glorfindel will put them there when he plants his seed inside you," Erestor responded.

"But…" Harry trailed off. "Planting seeds? He has to garden inside me?"

Erestor was going to murder Lord Elrond…

"No," he replied slowly. "Have you ever woken up from a really nice dream in the morning, and your sheets are sticky?"

"I thought I just wet the bed," Harry admitted with a blush.

Strangle the Lord of Rivendell, with his bare hands…

"Yes, well, that is actually your seed. It comes out when you feel really, really nice," Erestor explained.

"So I have to make Glorfindel feel really, really nice so he can plant his seed inside me? And then the seed will grow for a year, and then babies will appear? How do baby plants grow without sun?" Harry questioned innocently.

"T-they grow off love," Erestor managed, hoping Harry would not have any more questions. "Do you understand now?"

"Not really…" Harry trailed off. "How do I make Glorfindel feel good? And how does the seed get inside me?"

"Those…those are questions that I think Glorfindel would like to answer," Erestor finally stated, giving up.

Glorfindel was on his own with that one. Erestor had tried.

Which was a lot more than a certain Lord of Rivendell could say…

"All right," Harry nodded, clambering from his position on Erestor's lap. "I am going to ask him right now."

Erestor stared as that cute little bottom bounced out of his office.

"I better murder Lord Elrond now, because I am going to be dead myself once Glorfindel realizes what I have done," he muttered to himself nervously, standing to find Harry's irresponsible father…

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Reviewer Responses**:

_Jay_ – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was short. Innocent!Harry is adorable, isn't he? And so fun to write…

_Dhruva_ – Thanks for the review. Glorfindel will deal with Naracion in the next chapter…

_lelayang_ – I'm so glad you like this story. ^_^ Thanks for the review.


	5. Confrontations

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 5: Confrontations_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Meanwhile…_

"Glorfindel," Naracion sneered as the beautiful blonde Elf entered his office. "How may I help you?"

"Get up," the elf-lord commanded.

"Why should I do that?" the dark-haired Elf asked defiantly. "You are not Lord Elrond. I do not have to follow your orders."

"Because I do not normally kill those sitting down, and Harry deserves to believe you had a fighting chance," Glorfindel snarled. "Now get up before I force you up."

Black eyes widened in shock. Glorfindel never lost his temper.

Ever.

Naracion stood, tightening his hands into fists.

"And why are you going to kill me, my lord?" he questioned. "I have done nothing wrong."

"You wish to teach him _everything_? He may be an innocent, but he has good instincts. Harry knew enough to tell me that you made him uncomfortable," the blonde explained, stalking forward to wrap his hand around Naracion's neck and pin him to the wall.

The dark-haired Elf flailed his feet and arms, trying desperately to breath.

"I d-did not t-touch h-him," he gasped weakly.

Glorfindel gave him a disgusted look and dropped him to the floor.

"But you wanted to," he contradicted. "You wanted to."

"So do you," Naracion pointed out with a sneer. "That makes you just as bad as me."

"And yet I do not make him uncomfortable, and you do," Glorfindel countered.

A cruel smirk twisted Naracion's thin lips.

"You do not make him uncomfortable because he trusts you. Loves you. Worships you. If you asked him to get on his knees, open his mouth, and suck your…" Naracion was cut off by a harsh blow to the jaw.

"You will never speak of him in such a disrespectful manner again," Glorfindel ordered, trembling in his anger. "You will never look upon him in lust again. In fact, you will never look upon him ever again. Lord Elrond will have you replaced as his tutor."

"You are losing it," Naracion murmured softly, wincing at the pain. "Does he bring out your temper so?"

Glorfindel just stared at his sprawled form with cold grey eyes and turned to leave the room.

"If he ever complains to me again that you have made him uncomfortable, you will lose much more than your job," was his parting remark before his slipped out the door.

"Love-struck fool," Naracion muttered, dragging himself up from the floor.

Loving Harry made Glorfindel both vicious and soft at the same time...

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"Lord Elrond, you have been amiss in your duties as a father," Erestor stated without preamble as he entered the chambers of his lord. "Do you wish to know of the discussion I just had with your youngest?"

"Surely," Lord Elrond replied.

"He has no concept of inappropriate touching or the differences between familial and romantic love, and after our recent discussion he believes that Glorfindel will have to garden in him to give him babies!" Erestor ranted.

Lord Elrond sighed.

"You used the seed metaphor, did you not?" he questioned lightly. "Harry does not deal well in metaphors, and as I know that Glorfindel will not take advantage of his innocence, I thought it best to leave all explanations of such a matter to him."

"In other words, you tried to explain marriage and sexual intercourse, he frustrated you with his endless questions and misunderstandings, and you left it all up to Glorfindel to deal with because you know that he will scare all of the other suitors away?" Erestor commently wryly.

"Exactly," Lord Elrond answered. "You did the same, I imagine?"

"I tried to explain, but I fear I just confused him more," Erestor admitted. "I sent him to Glorfindel."

The elf-lord chuckled lightly.

"Poor Glorfindel," Elrond stated wryly. "I fear it will be a long time until he takes Harry in matrimony. He does not wish to corrupt his innocence, you know."

"And do not tell me you did not plan that," Erestor muttered. "It is probably the reason why Harry believed babies can appear out of thin air if you hug enough. Now he just thinks a baby plant will grow inside him if he loves it enough."

Lord Elrond choked.

"What I would not give to witness the coming conversation…" he stated humorously.

The Lord of Rivendell and his chief adviser exchanged a knowing glance.

"Spying?" Erestor suggested.

"I prefer to call it invisible chaperoning," Elrond responded primly. "Harry is my youngest son, after all."

"So if they begin gardening, you are going to interfere?" Erestor asked.

Lord Elrond blinked at him, disbelieving.

"G-gardening?" he choked. "You do not think Glorfindel…?"

"If Harry sits on his lap, and starts talking about marriage and babies and love, all the while bouncing up and down excitedly, Glorfindel may give in… It would take a will of diamond not to," his chief adviser claimed.

"It is a good thing you have a will of diamond," Lord Elrond smirked. "Else Glorfindel would probably be skewering you on his sword right now."

This time Erestor was the one who choked.

But he could not deny the truth…

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Another short chapter. I just wanted to get these scenes out of the way before moving onto more Glorfindel/Harry…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


	6. Understanding

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 6: Understanding_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

_Meanwhile…_

Harry was walking towards Glorfindel's chambers, thinking about all the questions he had to ask.

How was he supposed to make Glorfindel feel good? How did Glorfindel's seed get inside him? Did they really have to be married in order to garden together? What about the Elves who liked to garden by themselves?

Harry sighed.

Growing up was so confusing…

Harry blinked as Glorfindel strode into the hallway, his face contorted in a mask of anger.

"That he dared spew such filth…" the blonde Elf was muttering. "He is lucky I did not run him through with my sword…"

"Run who through?" Harry interrupted curiously, big green eyes blinking up at the taller Elf.

"Harry…" Glorfindel trailed off, all anger leaving him at the sight of his innocent little love. "Nothing to concern yourself with…"

Harry nodded trustingly, knowing that Glorfindel would tell him if it was really important.

"Glorfindel…" Harry began. "I have a few questions I would like to ask. Erestor tried to explain, but he just confused me more."

"You know I will answer any of your questions to the best of my abilities," the blonde replied.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, darting forward give Glorfindel a big hug. "Now, I have a lot of questions. Erestor says that when I wake up in the morning and the bedding is sticky, that it is because I felt good at night and my seed came out. He would not tell me how to make you feel good, though. How do I help you feel good?"

Glorfindel sputtered.

"H-Harry…" he began. "I…I do not think this is an appropriate discussion."

Big green eyes looked up at him innocently, and Harry's pouty lower lip began quiver.

"You said you would answer my questions!" he sniffled, tears beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes. "I just want to understand…"

"Do not cry," Glorfindel whispered tenderly, wiping the tears from Harry's face. "Let us go into my chambers to have this discussion, yes?'

"All right…" Harry responded softly, grabbing Glorfindel's hand and leading him into the room. "Will you answer my questions now?"

"Let us get comfortable," the blonde stalled, thinking furiously about what he was going to say.

Harry nodded, pushing Glorfindel onto the lounge and crawling onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around that strong neck and placed his head on one broad shoulder.

"Now?" the little Elfling prompted, big eyes staring up at him curiously.

Glorfindel sighed.

"Let us start at the beginning," the blonde stated. "What did Erestor tell you?"

Harry scrunched his nose up cutely in thought.

"Well…there are different types of love, and I should not let anyone else touch me the way I let you touch me," the Elfling stated seriously.

"That is a good start," Glorfindel replied, possessively pulling his little love closer into his embrace.

"And once we are married…Erestor said we would eventually get married because you would not say 'no' to me," Harry pointed out.

Glorfindel smiled down at him tenderly, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his pretty green eyes.

"Erestor is right about that. I will never tell you 'no' unless I feel it is for your own good," the blonde admitted.

Harry smiled up at him happily, squirming a bit to cuddle closer. Glorfindel took a deep breath and reminded himself that Harry had no idea what he was doing to him…

"Well, once we get married, I will need a certain kind of touch," Harry trailed off there. "Though I do not know quite what he meant. I am happy with hugs and kisses, and I do not see what other kind of touch there is."

"I will show you when the time is right," Glorfindel promised.

The little Elfling nodded and smiled trustingly. Glorfindel was always so good to him…

"I will need a certain kind of touch, and you will plant your seed in me, and a baby will grow inside me for four seasons. But it will not need sun, because it grows on love," Harry continued. "But…how does your seed get inside me? I do not understand that. And Erestor said that your seed would come out if I made you feel good. How should I do that?"

Glorfindel sighed, gathering his thoughts.

"Let us forget this talk about seeds," he suggested. "Metaphors only seem to confuse you."

Harry nodded, agreeing with whatever Glorfindel suggested.

"Now, as you grow up, your body will experience certain changes, and with these changes come certain urges," Glorfindel explained. "Has hair begun growing on your body?"

"Underneath my arms a bit," Harry admitted. "Elladan told me that was normal."

"It is," Glorfindel confirmed. "That is the beginning. Sometimes you might wake up with sticky sheets."

"Mmhmm," the Elfling agreed. "I thought I just wet the bed, but Erestor told me that it was my seed."

"When you dream, sometimes your body takes over and relieves your urges while you are sleeping," the blonde explained, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly.

"Oh…" Harry stated, nose scrunching cutely as another thought occurred to him. "Do you mind that I dream about you?"

Glorfindel's breath caught in his throat.

"I do not mind at all," the blonde assured.

That was the understatement of his life.

"In fact, it makes me very, very happy," Glorfindel told the Elfling in his lap.

Harry beamed at him brightly, leaning up for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I am glad," Harry stated happily, green eyes bright. "I only want to make you happy."

"You do that just by smiling at me," Glorfindel told him softly.

Harry gifted him with another beautiful smile at his words, resting his head once again on that broad shoulder.

"So what else changes?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well, you will come to want more and more hugs and kisses," Glorfindel teased lightly.

"Wet kisses?" the Elfling asked, nose scrunched up cutely. "Like the one you wanted last night?"

"Wet kisses and dry kisses and soft kisses and hard kisses," the blonde told him. "All sorts of kisses. I will show you each and every one."

Harry blinked up at him innocently.

"You are a very good teacher, Glorfindel," he stated seriously. "Ada and Erestor only confused me, but you always make sure I understand."

Glorfindel ran a gentle hand through Harry's silky black hair.

"It is very important for us both that you understand," the blonde replied. "Now, sometimes it feels good to kiss somewhere other than your lips."

Harry tilted his head in thought.

"Like your cheek or forehead?" he asked cutely.

Glorfindel sighed in fond exasperation.

Then he leaned down to suck one delicately pointed ear into his mouth.

"Oh…" Harry breathed in pleasure. "Does it always feel that good?"

Glorfindel pulled back to place a chaste kiss on the ear he had just licked and nibbled.

"Better…" he whispered softly, blowing lightly and making Harry shiver.

"Can I do that to you?" Harry asked innocently.

"Eventually," Glorfindel said with a smile. "Now, your ears are not the only part of your body that like kisses. In fact, after we are married, I promise to kiss every single part of your body."

"Every single part?" the Elfling asked. "Even my feet?"

Glorfindel buried his face in that silky black hair, inhaling Harry's sweet scent.

"Even your feet," he promised.

"Even my belly button?" Harry persisted.

"Every single part," Glorfindel stated again. "A promise is a promise."

"Do you want me to kiss you everywhere too?" the Elfling questioned innocently.

"I only want you to do what you feel comfortable with," the blonde replied.

"But if you kiss me everywhere, I should kiss you everywhere. It is only fair," Harry pointed out.

"We will see," Glorfindel stated.

"How will babies get inside me, Glorfindel?" Harry asked softly. "I want babies…"

"Have you ever gotten hard while you were awake, Harry?" the blonde asked his little love.

"Hard?" the Elfling asked curiously.

"Your penis," Glorfindel clarified. "When you are awake, does it ever get hard?"

"Sometimes…" Harry admitted. "It is very uncomfortable. I do not like it."

"Well, if you touch it when it is hard, it feels very good," the blonde informed him. "But you and I are the only ones who are ever allowed to touch it, all right? No one else should touch you there – it is inappropriate."

"I will not let anyone else touch me there. Promise," Harry swore. "But what does that have to do with making babies?"

"I am getting there," Glorfindel chuckled. "Now, if you touch your penis when it is hard, eventually you will orgasm, and your ejaculate come out. Sometimes your ejaculate is also called seed – that is what Erestor meant before."

"It is sticky?" Harry questioned.

"Only when it dries," the blonde replied. "Now, when we make love, I will stretch your opening and ejaculate inside you. Part of me mixes with part of you, and a baby is created from our love."

"My opening?" the Elfling questioned. "Which opening? My mouth?"

Glorfindel groaned, trying to force the image from his mind. This was not the time…

"While ejaculating inside your mouth would be very pleasurable," the blonde admitted. "That would not create a baby. I need to go here…"

At this, he pressed softly upon Harry's bottom through his leggings.

Green eyes widened in astonishment.

"That would never fit!" he exclaimed.

"It will," Glorfindel promised. "But I will have to stretch you very, very well first, because you are so tiny."

"Oh…" Harry trailed off. "So, you will place your hard penis in there, and that will feel good?"

"For both of us," the blonde answered. "Although you do not have to ejaculate in order to create our baby, I will always make sure you do. It is important that we both find pleasure."

"I think I understand…" Harry trailed off. "But if I think of more questions..?"

"You can always come to me for answers," Glorfindel reassured.

"You are the best," the Elfling exclaimed, throwing himself forward to wrap his arms around Glorfindel's neck.

The blonde Elf fell back upon the lounge, letting Harry tackle him in a big hug.

"I love you," Glorfindel told the green-eyed Elf seriously. "More than the number of stars in the sky…"

"More than the water in the sea?" Harry questioned softly with a smile.

"And more with every breath you take," Glorfindel swore, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to those soft lips. "I do not know what I would do without you."

"I love you too," the Elfling replied. "And I want to make you happy."

"You do," the blonde informed him. "Just being here, with me..."

Harry smiled at him brightly, laying his head down upon that strong chest.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" the Elfing asked softly, yawning.

It had been a long day, after all.

"Of course," Glorfindel replied, running soothing hands through that silky hair.

"G'night," Harry trailed off sleepily, the rise and fall of Glorfindel's chest lulling him to slumber.

The blonde stared at the beautiful Elfling resting trustingly upon his chest, and he swore to forever protect that trust and innocence.

As he watched over Harry throughout the night, grey eyes rarely leaving that relaxed face, Glorfindel realized just how much trouble he was really in.

He truly did worship at the altar of Harry's innocence, and he knew that he would never be able to say "no" to anything his little love truly wanted.

And worse, he would not mind his inability to refuse Harry anything, as long as Harry loved him back.

Glorfindel just loved him that much…

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Reviewer Responses**:

_Jay_ – Well, Lord Elrond was not going to admit to spying…so "invisible chaperoning" it was…And I am glad you liked the scene between Glorfindel and Naracion. It was fun to write. ^_^ Thanks for the review.

_angie_ – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my stories. ^^ I love innocent Harry myself – he is so fun to write. And I keep his name because I really feel like it is a part of who he is – changing it almost makes him into an original character in my mind…


	7. Waiting

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 7: Waiting_

_Rivendell, T.A. 605_

Elrond and Erestor quietly backed away from the door, leaving Harry and Glorfindel to their sleep – or Harry to his sleep, and Glorfindel to watch Harry sleep, anyway.

"Well, Glorfindel was much more successful in his explanation," Erestor mused. "Harry certainly seemed to understand much more without the metaphors."

"Hmm…" Lord Elrond agreed absent-mindedly.

"What is wrong, my lord?" his advisor asked seriously.

"I cannot help but feel for Glorfindel. It will still be many years before Harry is of marriageable age," Elrond stated seriously.

"Glorfindel will wait. He has waited thousands of years to fall in love – he can easily wait a few more for his love to be ready," Erestor assured his lord.

"I suppose you are right," Elrond agreed with a decisive nod.

************

_The next morning…_

Harry snuggled deeper into Glorfindel's chest, pressing his face to the elf-lord's shoulder and snuffling a bit. The elder elf could not help but smile fondly down at his small love, utterly taken with how adorable Harry was when waking up. The blonde could not help but hope that he would one day wake up to this every morning…

But he was willing to wait – he did not want to rush the last of Harry's childhood, or ruin his precious innocence.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned, wiggling a little bit into the warmth surrounding him, and Glorfindel tried to think nasty thoughts to prevent his body's reaction to the little elf's sounds and movements. "Glorfindel…"

But the sound of his name on those lush lips…Glorfindel closed his eyes against the temptation of it all, gathering his willpower like an armor. Harry had no idea what he was doing to him.

"Mm…" Harry mumbled to himself a bit, gradually waking up. He started a bit when he saw Glorfindel's eyes shut tight and his face contorted in what seemed to be a pained grimace. "Glorfindel…why is your face all scrunched up? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Oh – maybe I'm too heavy?"

Harry started to scramble up, as if to get off – but that only rubbed him further against the evidence of the elder elf's desire. Though of course Harry did not notice such things…

"Nothing is wrong, my petite," Glorfindel assured him, opening his eyes and grabbing his little elf's hips – forcing Harry to still. "And you will never be too heavy. I can barely feel you, you are so tiny."

"I am not tiny!" Harry protested with a pout. "And I will be too heavy one day – you just wait and see! I am going to be just as big as you!"

And Glorfindel could not help but chuckle at that, sitting up and hugging his precious love to his chest. It was times like these that he was reminded just why he loved Harry – and just why the wait would be worth it. Harry deserved to grow up at his own pace – without being held back or pushed forward by his family, Glorfindel, or anyone else.

"We shall see, my love. We shall see," Glorfindel murmured fondly into that silky black hair, inhaling the scent of his sleepy little elf.

"'My love'?" Harry questioned, pulling back from their embrace a bit. "Are you going to call me that from now on?"

"Does it bother you?" the elf-lord asked seriously.

Harry shook his head, burying his face in Glorfindel's shoulder once more. The elder elf had to strain his ears to catch his mumble: "I like it. It is a lot better than 'my petite', anyway. I am not always going to be so small you know! And I do not need to be reminded of how tiny I am, no matter how affectionately you say it!"

Glorfindel just smiled at his love's petulance.

"Then 'my love' it is," he agreed.

Harry smiled against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the elf-lord's neck in an affectionate hug. And then he pulled back again – just a bit, just enough to dart up to give Glorfindel a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked softly, blushing faintly and averting his eyes down to stare at Glorfindel's shoulder.

The blonde elf gently placed a finger under Harry's chin, tilting his face up to gaze into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"I like any and every way you touch me – as long as you like it," Glorfindel assured him. "I do not want you to do something that you do not wish to, just because you think it will make me happy."

"But I like kisses a lot," Harry admitted, once against averting his eyes.

"That's good, then," Glorfindel told him. "You can have as many kisses as you want."

"But…um…maybe not the wet ones, just yet?" the younger elf asked with another blush.

"Harry…look at me, love," the elf-lord prompted, pleased when Harry hesitantly raised his gaze to meet his once again. "I love you. And I will love you no matter what. If you want kisses, I will give you kisses – no matter how many or what kind you want. I want you to be comfortable and happy – that is what will make me happiest. Understand?"

Harry nodded, beaming up at him. But then his expression became a bit shyer once again.

"But if I am curious..?" he asked softly.

"Then you ask your question, and I will do my best to answer you," Glorfindel assured.

"No…I mean, about wet kisses," Harry told him.

"Then we can try again, when you are ready," the blonde told him. "There is no rush – as long as you do not experiment with anyone else."

He said the last part with a bit of a growl, but Harry just giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the nose.

"Silly elf – I am just curious about wet kisses with you," he whispered softly.

Glorfindel, soothed, simply responded by hugging Harry tighter – thinking to himself that there was no way he could ever love Harry more than he did right now.

But of course, Harry just loved to prove him wrong…

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Sorry this one was so short – I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


	8. Time Jump

**Title**: Love from the House of the Golden Flower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************

_Chapter 8: Time Jump_

_Fifteen years later… (T.A. 620)_

"Mmm…Glorfindel…" Harry moaned, waking with a start to sticky sheets. His face flushed red in embarrassment – that was the third time in so many days that he had dreamed of the powerful elf-lord.

"Harry!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted, barging into his room. "Time to welcome the new day! We are having an archery competition today – and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is coming to visit. You wouldn't want to miss all the excitement, would you?

Harry scrambled in his bed sheets, trying to hide the evidence of his dream. It was too early to deal with his brothers – they always took to finishing each other's sentences and trying to confuse him.

"Go away! I need to bathe, and then I'll help greet the prince," Harry grumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin. If his brothers saw his nightclothes…

Elladan and Elrohir looked at his suspiciously, then sighed.

"Just do us a favor and don't greet him too enthusiastically, all right?" Elladan told him. "We don't want Glorfindel to start a war by ripping the prince's head off or anything."

Harry flushed darkly, wishing he could sink into the floor to escape his brothers.

"I will be polite, and nothing more," he promised. "Now get out!"

The twins laughed as they left his room, muttering all the while about how Harry had Glorfindel by "the short and curlies" – whatever that meant.

Harry huffed, getting up from bed and glaring down at his sticky clothes. He hated having to leave his nightclothes out for the servants to wash – surely they laughed among themselves at the evidence of his dreams?

But best not to think of it, he supposed. He quickly stripped and stepped into his personal bath chambers. He needed to be clean and presentable – Harry knew he had a long day of diplomacy ahead of him…And he wanted to compete in the archery competition, though he knew he really didn't have a chance.

Not if Glorfindel competed…

*******

_A few hours later…_

Harry practically flew, he was running so fast. He was late. By the Valar, was he late. Ada was going to be so upset with him…How could he fall asleep in the bath? That was so irresponsible of him…

"Oomph," Harry groaned as he ran around the corner – and headfirst into a brick wall.

A brick wall that had arms, apparently – as they quickly wrapped around him and prevented him from falling onto his behind.

"Good morning, Harry," Glorfindel greeted fondly. "Lord Elrond just sent me to fetch you. We were starting to worry that you fell asleep in the bath and drowned."

Harry blushed brightly at the gentle teasing, hiding his face in Glorfindel's strong shoulder. He hated it when he acted like a baby around the blonde – he wanted Glorfindel to see him as an adult.

"So you did fall asleep in the bath?" Glorfindel prompted, reading Harry's body language and embarrassment.

Harry nodded reluctantly, unable to lie.

"Do we have to tell ada?" he whined lightly, pouting up at the elf-lord and batting his eyelashes.

Glorfindel crumpled at that look – he never could resist Harry.

"Of course not, my lovely. He will be very busy today – I'm sure this will slip his mind," Glorfindel assured him, knowing a lie or two would be worth it, just to feel Harry's body pressed against him and those thin arms around his waist.

"You are the very best," Harry replied, hugging Glorfindel tighter before stepping back and grabbing his hand – they really needed to join the rest of the elves by the archery range.

************

"Harry, if you took any longer we were going to come after you. After all, as your elder brothers it is our job to make sure Glorfindel does not pull you into any dark corners. Well, at least until you are married," Elladan whispered with a smirk as Glorfindel and Harry entered the clearing where the archery competition was to be held.

Harry flushed dark red, shooting a glance towards his parents to make sure they did not hear his brother's filthy whisper. Why, oh why did he have to be the youngest?

"I highly recommend that you cease calling the prince's virtue into question," Glorfindel retorted levelly, coldly glaring at his love's twin brothers.

Elladan and Elrohir cowered a bit under the elf-lord's gaze, looking desperately around them for an excuse to escape. Their eyes latched onto Arwen…

"Oh, I think our dearest sister would welcome our company, brother," Elrohir suggested, grabbing Elladan by the arm and pulling him away from Glorfindel and Harry.

Harry could not help but giggle at his brothers' retreat. Sometimes it was amazing, having a legendary warrior at his side. Or well, in front of him, most of the time. But Harry was determined that one day he would be strong enough to stand strong at Glorfindel's side, rather than behind him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, reaching forward to give Glorfindel another quick hug around his waist.

"Think nothing of it, my love," Glorfindel responded, running a hand through the silky black hair beneath his nose.

"And who is this pretty little thing, Lord Glorfindel?" a velvety voice asked from behind Harry.

"Prince Legolas," Glorfindel greeted, and Harry could feel every muscle in his body tense. "Let me introduce you to Prince Hadrian, the youngest child of Lord Elrond."

"Harry, please," the younger elf requested, rolling his eyes as Glorfindel as he turned to face the prince from Mirkwood.

"I see the rumors of your beauty have not been exaggerated," Prince Legolas purred with a smirk, bowing his head in a sign of greeting.

"I know nothing of such rumors," Harry responded, quelling the urge to roll his eyes once again as he also bowed.

"You will have to take my word for it then, my prince," Legolas assured him. Harry thought he heard Glorfindel growl behind him.

"Are you prepared for the competition, Prince Legolas?" Glorfindel questioned, stepping forward to be even with Harry.

"Of course," the blonde prince responded with a smirk. "And I shall not bother to ask you the same, for I know that you are. I hold very little confidence in winning, with the legendary Glorfindel of Gondolin as my fellow competitor."

Glorfindel stared back at him, grey eyes cold.

"I am not competing," he informed him evenly.

Harry turned, disbelieving.

"What? But Glorfindel – you will win for sure! How can you not compete?" he questioned, reaching forward to tug on Glorfindel's arm for emphasis.

Glorfindel looked down at the smaller elf, features softening.

"And that is exactly why I am not competing. I have much more experience than the other competitors, and as such I have decided to give the next generation a chance. Besides, perhaps I would not win, with you as my competition," Glorfindel whispered the last bit in Harry's ear, causing the raven-haired elf to blush.

"Glorfindel…if you are not competing because of me…" he trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Just win, my love, and we can have a competition between the two of us later. But for once, I shall simply be a spectator," Glorfindel informed him, before turning to the foreign prince.

"I trust that you will not be disappointed in my decision not to compete?" the elder blonde more stated than questioned.

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood stared him in the eye, grey boring into grey, before darting a quick glance to the small elf at Lord Glorfindel's side.

"Of course not, Lord Glorfindel. I only hope that our skills do not disappoint," the younger blonde responded, bowing once more before moving on to speak with the next group of elves – which just happened to include Harry's siblings.

"Well…he was…pleasant," Harry stated hesitantly, unsure as to why Glorfindel was still standing so stiffly.

"He was devouring you with his eyes," Glorfindel responded tersely.

Harry just blinked, not quite sure how to handle a jealous elf lord.

"I do not believe…even if he was…" Harry just sighed, exasperated with his inability to get his point across. "Just…do not worry about it. I trust myself only to you."

Glorfindel's stiff posture relaxed, and he bent down to press a chaste kiss to Harry's forehead.

"And I trust you, my love. It is everyone else that I worry about," the elder assured him.

Harry just giggled, shaking his head and reaching forward to embrace Glorfindel once more.

"As I said, you have no reason to worry. I would not touch another of my own will – and no other would touch me against my will, not with you as my protector," Harry informed him, linking their fingers together and pulling Glorfindel towards Erestor and some other advisors.

Glorfindel just marveled at Harry's confidence in him, allowing himself to be tugged along. He silently swore to himself that he would never do anything to break such trust…

******

Author's Note: All right, time jump!


End file.
